Not Alone From The Start
by KidHeart4
Summary: The first of my Mighty Ducks fanfictions to my series. Lis is introduced and it tells how she met the Mighty Ducks and came to be in the team. Mighty Ducks fans should enjoy it, especially Duke fans. Let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy it!


-1Not Alone From The Start.  
By: KidHeart4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or any of their characters. I do own Lis though, for she is one of my own created characters.

It was eight years ago when the ship crashed on Puck World. I had been wandering around for a while when it came crashing into the outskirts of town, luckily not hitting anything. Many gathered around to see what had happened. Several minutes passed, and the pilot had not come out. I was slightly concerned, what if they had been hurt from the crash? Did they need help? I noticed no one else was as worried, for they weren't really trying to help.  
So I soon went inside and found the cockpit. There, I was surprised to find a young teenage girl, unconscious on the ground near the controls. Her small body sprawled out, as though she had been trying to regain control of her ship before she had crashed. I slowly walked towards the girl and knelt down beside her. She wasn't like anyone on Puck World; she was human; but she was kind of pretty. She had long burgundy hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore black jeans and a white buttoned dress shirt. Though now her clothing was torn up and stained with her own blood.  
I touched her pale hand, feeling how cold she was. When I didn't feel a pulse while holding her wrist up gently, I leaned my head against her chest to listen for a heart beat. Finally, I heard a very faint heartbeat. Immediately, I tilted her head back carefully and I began to breath into her parted lips. Then suddenly she began to cough; but she didn't awaken still. I smiled slightly; at least she would live through this.  
"Thank goodness," I sighed, relieved.  
Then I carefully lifted her up into my arms as I carried her out of the ship. Though I knew that I couldn't care for her. For I was a thief, and I could barely take good care of myself, let alone a young girl. So I found three teenagers; they had been a little further away from the crowd and were easier to approach, being the thief that I was. I had seen them playing hockey before, so I knew that they were nice enough young men to hopefully take her in.

I approached the boys hopefully, while still holding her very carefully in m y arms. Her head resting against my chest, as though in search of warmth and comfort. Both that I couldn't provide for her.  
"Hey," I greeted to the three quietly and cautiously.  
The younger stood in a fighting stance, "Get back thief! We don't want you here!"  
I glanced at him for a moment, annoyed, but then I looked to the older two for help.  
"I don't want ta steal from any of ya. I jus' need ya ta help this girl," I told them.  
"Who is she?" The whiter of the two asked.  
"I don't know; she's unconscious. So how could I know?" I asked.  
"How do we know she isn't here to hurt us?" The younger of the three asked.  
"'Cause there were no weapons in her ship. It was jus' her; an' look at her. Does she really look like a threat ta ya? She's alone an' badly hurt. She needs someone ta take care of her," I answered.  
"Why can't you help her?" The third questioned.  
"Like he said, I'm a thief. She won't trust me. Besides I wouldn't be able ta provide food for her, sometimes even I go for days wit' out eatin'," I explained, "Please, help her. I wish I could help her, but I can't."  
The three looked at each other for a few moments. Then the white one sighed, "Alright, we'll take her in. She can stay at our place."  
"Thank you," I replied.  
So, they allowed me to carry her to the house of the two brothers. There, I lay her down in a bed. I had hoped there would be a woman to tend to the girls wounds, like their mother perhaps; but she wasn't there at the moment. Therefore, I asked for the three to leave while I took care of the girls injuries.

While I dressed the wounds on her sides, I prayed that she wouldn't wake up yet. Not while I had her shirt unbuttoned. For I didn't want her to think that her savior took advantage of young women. I shook my head, disgusted at the thought; I wasn't like that at all.  
Just then, as I finished dressing her wounds and her shirt was fixed, she grabbed my hand. Startled, I looked down at her to find her crying in her sleep. Subconsciously trying to lean closer to me as she slept. Still searching for that warmth and comfort. This girl had been on her own for far too long.  
"Please!" She begged, "Don't leave me alone again!"  
My heart softened for her as I soon found myself holding her while she cried from her nightmares. Trying to let her know that things would change for her now. Believing that the three young men would take care of her now.  
"It's okay sweetheart, you're not alone anymore. You're goin' ta be alright now; you're safe," I whispered as I gently kissed her forehead.  
At last she began to calm down, while she slowly released my hand, and then leaned closer to me. I felt bad when I reluctantly pulled away from her; but I had to leave before she woke up. For I didn't want her to know that her savior was a thief. Knowing that if she woke up and heard that, I wouldn't be thanked...I would be feared by her instead; and I didn't want that. I just wanted her to be safe and happy now.

Though before I left, I slipped something into her hand. Carefully closing her small hand into a lightly curled fist over a silver bracelet. Attached to it, was four silver heart charms. Something I had made once when I was younger and had held onto until then. For I wanted her to know in a sense, that she had someone looking after her every now and the. Watching over her to make sure she was alright.

Then I told the three to take care of her; and after that, I left. However, I did come by from time to time to check on her secretly. Making sure that her wounds healed and that she was happy with her new friends.

When I finally awoke, I found myself in a bed. I could hear voices in the other room laughing and talking pleasantly. Though I didn't recognize any of them. In fact, I had no idea where I even was.  
I tried to sit up to get a better look around, but stopped when I felt a pain run up my sides. I lifted my shirt a little to find that my wounds were wrapped in bandages; including my broken arm that was in a sling. I wondered how I had survived such a crash, and I thanked Heaven that I did.  
Though now I was afraid of what was going to happen to me. Who had saved me? Where was I? I didn't know; and that was very frightening.  
That's when three teenage boys came into the room. They were all half duck. One was all white with short hair. The one beside him was a tan shade and they were about the same height. The younger of the three was closest to my bed, starring at me curiously. This one had blond hair that went a little passed his shoulders, and cheerful looking eyes. His feathers were more of a light peach shade.  
"Well, you're awake," the tan one said, "that's good."  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm Canard," he replied as he waved towards the white teen, "this is Wildwing."  
"And this is my younger brother, Nosedive," Wildwing said, gesturing towards the blond.  
Wildwing and Canard looked similar, and wore school jerseys with dark denim jeans. Their hair was the same style as well. They were also the same height. You would think they were twin brothers.  
While Nosedive definitely looked like a normal teen with a t-shirt and ripped jeans. He was a light tan in his skin or feathers. He was just a little bit shorter than his brother and friend.  
"So, who are you?" Nosedive questioned.  
"My name's Lis," I answered shyly.  
"Something wrong?" Wildwing enquired with concern, "You look like something's bothering you?"  
I nodded as I looked downwards at my hand that clutched the blanket tightly as I felt my nerves shaking.  
"You can tell us if you want," Canard suggested.  
I glanced up at them now, a bit surprised, "I want to thank you for helping me. You three saved my life."  
"Actually it-Ow!" Nosedive yelped after his brother nudged him in the ribs lightly.  
"It wasn't a problem," Wildwing assured.  
"Huh? What was he going to say?" I asked.

Canard sighed, "It wasn't us who saved you. A thief saved you last night; but he asked us to take care of you for him."  
"A thief?" I wondered out loud.  
The three nodded.  
"I wish I could have thanked him," I said quietly.  
The three looked at me confused.  
"He was a thief though?!" Wildwing reminded me in an uncertain way.  
"I know," I answered, "but, he still saved my life; didn't he?"  
Canard smiled slightly, "Yes, he did."  
Then I was quiet for a moment as I prayed a silent thank you to the thief; and I prayed for him to be safe after what he had done for me.  
"So, what are you going to do now?" Nosedive asked.  
"I don't know," I admitted, "I don't really have any where to go, or any way of getting there either."  
"Why don't you stay here?" Wildwing offered.  
I looked at him confused, "I don't want to impose."  
"Hey, don't worry about it girly-girl!" Nosedive insisted, "You can stay with us!"  
"You sure?" I asked.  
The two nodded.  
I smiled at my three new friends, "Thank you so much."  
"Welcome home, Lis," Wildwing told me as I whipped away the tears in my eyes.  
"Where are you from?" Nosedive now questioned curiously.  
"A planet called Earth," I told them.  
"Why did you leave?" Canard quested.  
"I...I don't really remember," I said as I rubbed my hand against the gash on my head, "all I remember is being alone; as though I was running from something. Something bad..."  
"Running?" He proclaimed, "Why?"  
"I think I was an outcast there. I know it sounds strange; but no matter where I went, I don't really remember belonging anywhere. I don't even remember who gave me that ship, or why they did."  
"Wait a minute," Canard spoke suddenly, "What about your family?!"  
"I don't think I have one," I told him honestly in a lost tone.

"Wow, poor girl," Canard said sadly.  
I shrugged, "I guess it's my fault. Obviously I did something wrong."

"Well, don't you worry any more, because you're not going to be alone anymore!" Nosedive assured.  
I looked at him with a relieved and tired smile. The relief was because for some reason, I believed them. Though we weren't the same, we seemed to connect somehow. For once, that I could remember, I felt at home. Safe and with those who cared.

"Thank you," I expressed with gratefulness in my voice.

So I lived with Wildwing, Nosedive, and Canard. Each of them becoming dear friends. Taking care of me as my wounds healed and helping me to regain my strength. Though I was different from them, they didn't treat me like it. Nosedive taught me how to skate, and the three of them taught me how to play hockey. Dive and Wildwing's mother also treated me like family, and took me out to get better clothing. Once I was fully healed, the three of them showed me around the city they lived in

Though as I stayed with them and went around the city with them. Those who also lived in the city seemed to wonder about me. Giving me bewildered looks. Some didn't even seem to like me that much. Yet as I looked at my three new friends, I saw that they didn't really see the looks of the others. They looked to me with warm smiles. Welcoming expressions of friendship.

"Guys," I asked on our way home, "Am I trouble for you? Am I causing problems between you and your other friends by staying?"

The three of them turned to me. Each of them with a puzzled look on their faces.

I had noticed the four going home that day, and had followed quietly out of curiosity. When she had stopped them, I too ceased to go on. Hoping that she didn't hear me a little bit behind her. Listening carefully as I heard her ask this question.

"Please tell me guys, I don't want to be a burden on all of you," she said honestly.

"You're not any trouble Lis," Wildwing assured her.

"Yeah, we really like having ya around. You're like a sister to us," Nosedive added with a bright smile.

"Are you sure?"

Canard nodded, and then the two brothers followed.

Then I noticed her holding something against her chest as she looked at her hand for a moment. I tried to look at her better and found the bracelet I had left her. She was looking at it, and holding it close to her heart. I couldn't help but smile when I saw this. Wanting so badly to meet her; but I forced myself to remain hidden, while I continued to listen.

Nosedive then walked back to her and through an arm over her shoulder. Hugging her slightly, "Come on girly-girl, no more thinkin' like that! You're our friend now an' we're gonna take care of ya! Got it?"

Now she nodded, with a sweet smile breaking through as she looked at the three of them.

After that I left them. Deciding it was time to go back to the lair before the others noticed me missing.

Though that happy time came to an end when an attack on Puck World came from the Suarians. Nosedive had told me the story of Drake DuCain and the Suarians many times, but Wildwing had assured me that it was only a legend. Yet Dive still argued that it was true, and I believed him honestly. I was right to believe him. For the Suarians came.

I tried with all that I had to keep my friends safe. Although I wasn't quite sure what I could do to help. All I knew, was that I had to do something. I wasn't going to sit back and let them hurt my friends. Yet in the process, I got myself in trouble. One of the drones had noticed me putting up a fight and shot at me. Then others joined in. I dodged as many shots as I could, but I wasn't able to keep up for long. I barely heard someone yell a "Look Out!" before one of the drones shot at the wall behind me and it came crashing down. I dropped to my knees and covered my head, unable to jump away without jumping into the drones. The wall came down and crushed them, while I was knocked out.

I had watched this and had been the one to call out to her in warning. Yet when I saw that it hadn't worked too well, I went over to her. Picking up the pieces of wall that was around her and covering her. Gently making sure that she wasn't dead.

"What luck ya have," I chuckled lightly when I saw that she only had a few scratches.

Though before I could try to wake her up, another set of drones came out and shot at me. I covered her back up carefully so they wouldn't find her. Then I fought off what droids I could before a blast skidded across my chest. I growled in pain as they swarmed around me and captured me. All this time, I made sure that she wasn't discovered.

I was soon put into a work camp; but as soon as I recovered from my injury, I escaped. Then I joined the resistance and met up with Canard.

"Long time no see," he said.

I shook my head, "Maybe for you; but I've been around."

"Checking on her?"

I didn't answer.

"She's in a work camp now, with Wing and Dive," he told me.

"I had hoped she'd escaped."

"At least she's with them and not with strangers who don't understand her."

"I guess."

"So are you joining the fight to stop Dragonus once and for all?"

I nodded, "I may be a thief; but this is my home, an' I won't see it enslaved by a bunch of lizards."

Canard nodded in understanding before speaking, "Good; but before we start, we have some more teammates to pick up."

I had already met Mallory, Tanya, and Grin. Grin had seemed like a nice guy, and Tanya didn't seem to mind having an ex-outlaw around. Mallory, on the other hand, had been a bit edgy around me. Though I couldn't exactly blame her, she was in the military. However, she would have to get used to me being in their team. For I had some things to fight for as well as the others did.

"So who else is joinin'?" I asked our captain.

"Do you remember Wildwing?"

"Your friend that she lives with, him and his brother. Yeah, why?"

"He's one of them."

"An' the other?"

"You already know her."

"I do?"

"You saved her didn't you?"

I looked at him in surprise, "You're gonna drag that innocent kid in ta all of this?"

"She's already shown that she wants to fight. She disappeared long before I did from my home, before she wound up in that camp. Besides, I don't want to leave her alone in that camp, do you?"

"No, but-"

"Why are you nervous? Do you still think that you shouldn't meet her when she's awake and knows you're there?"

"I don't want her mixed up in this kinda stuff. She could get really hurt," I said defensively.

"Duke, she wants to meet the one who saved her. She knows you're a thief, but she still wants to thank you. Why not give her that?"

I fell silent. I knew the kid could fight, and I knew she was willing too. However, I didn't want to risk the idea that she may not trust me. Though I had saved her, she didn't know how much of an outlaw I was. If she knew who I was or what I was like, she most likely wouldn't see me as a hero anymore. She'd probably hate me instead. I didn't want that.

"At least meet her Duke; but I'm not leaving my friends in that camp. Her and Wing are joining us."

Finally I spoke up, feeling a little more confident as I did, "I want her to be teamed up with me if she joins. I don't plan on tellin' her that I was the one that saved her; but I want ta look after her. I want ta earn her trust first."

Canard nodded understandingly. Then he went to go and get them. While I went and had the girl's uniform made.

I was in a line behind Nosedive and Wildwing when a pair of hands pulled Wing into an alley. Dive and I quickly ran in after him unnoticed. There we found Canard!  
"Canard!" Wildwing cried happily, "Where've you been all these months?!"  
"I'm what's left of the military, in the resistance," he answered.  
"The resistance?! You mean it really exists?!" Wildwing asked.  
"I'm organizing a special team of Puck World's finest, and a few civilians we've had our eyes on; like you! We're gonna take out Dragonus," Canard assured.  
"How, no buddy's ever seen him?" Wildwing pointed out.  
"I found it Wildwing, in an ancient tome in the mountains they call Twin Beaks, the mask, Drake Ducain's mask!" Canard announced to us as he held up a white hockey mask.  
"Woah, didn't I tell ya man?! Was Drake DuCain the main duck or what?!" Nosedive exclaimed as he reached for the mask.  
"Beat it kid, before you get us all in trouble!" Canard snapped as he put the mask back into he pouch attached to his belt.  
"No!" Wildwing said firmly as he put an arm around his brother, "If you want me, then my brother's part of the deal!"  
"Alright," Canard gave in, "but you're responsible for the kid's safety."  
Wildwing nodded. Then he seemed to remember me, for he asked, "What about Lis?"  
"Don't worry," Canard assured, "She's coming, in fact I also have a partner for her."  
"A partner?" I asked bewildered.  
"You'll see. Now come on, we have to go find the others," he informed us.

So with that we were running through the streets of Puck World.  
The first member we met was a red head named Mallory. She was an ace in martial arts and was in the military before the attacks.  
When she came up to us she spoke, "Hey, nice to meet you three."  
We nodded in reply.  
She then noticed me, "So, you're the girl he told was telling me about. You are different, but that's alright. It's nice to have a few more girls on the team."  
I smiled, "Thanks."  
I turned to Canard, "Is this my partner?"  
He shook his head, "We're going to meet him next."  
"Oh, okay," I said quietly.

We soon found ourselves in an old, abandoned warehouse.  
"Hey Canard, nice to see you again," a smooth, Brooklyn accented, voice spoke up.  
Out of the shadows, a tall man came forward. He was about 5 '10. He looked to be in his mid twenties, 25 was my guess. He had dark feathers; and his hair was the same charcoal gray, only with a pre-mature white streak through it, and he had a short pony tail at the base of his neck. His attire consisted of an all burgundy body suit, that wasn't showy at all when it came to his muscles I was sure he had incased in the material of his clothes; and he had black boots. Over his right eye was an eye-patch that hid a mechanical eye. He also had a chip in his upper beak. Over his shoulders were to gray straps that held small tools. On his left arm was an elbow spike; and his com was on his right wrist, along with his grappling hook. He had a strong build and a lean body structure with a thin waist.

I felt the heart in my chest skip a beat when I looked at him, and I couldn't help but feel very shy and frozen as he stepped out of the shadows. What was going on? Who was this stranger?  
When he came up to us, he stopped just two feet or so away from me.  
"Duke, good; I've brought you you're partner," Canard informed him.  
Duke looked at me with what seemed to be a relieved smile; or maybe it was just me.  
"Lis, this is Duke; he will be your partner. You are to stay with him no matter what happens," Canard told me.  
I looked up at Duke as I spoke nervously when he reached out a dark hand towards me, "Hello."

"It's a pleasure ta meet ya, sweetheart," I told her as I bent down slightly, while lifting her delicate hand, and then brushed a gentle kiss over her fingers before releasing her.  
Then I watched as she blushed so innocently; and in response, I flashed her a charming smile.  
"Okay Duke; you get her a uniform while we get the others," Canard ordered, "We'll meet you at the hide out soon."  
I nodded as they then left the two of us there.  
So I took Lis out of the warehouse, and out to the dangerous streets. There were hunter drones everywhere.  
"Great," I muttered.  
I looked at the frightened girl beside me . Then I slowly took her by the hand, hoping to ease her fears at least a little bit.

I looked up at Duke startled. He was smiling that same sweet smile; but I was too nervous to return the kind gesture.  
Just then a hunter drone spotted us, and started shooting at us. Though just as one almost it me, Duke pulled me back and shielded me with his body as we took cover in an alley. While he was protecting me, I gazed up at him. Seeing how noble and heroic he was. I'd never felt so safe before. He was so selfless for risking himself like that for someone he hardly knew.  
When the coast was clear, Duke spoke quietly, "Ya alright sweetheart?"  
I nodded; but it was a lye. The truth was that I felt really embarrassed. Already, Duke had needed to rescue me; so what kind of partner could I possibly be to him?  
"We'll have ta go through the alleys ta get ta the hideout; so stay close, okay?" He informed.  
"Okay," I replied quietly as he took my hand and lead the way again. It was so eerie and quiet, and I couldn't talk to Duke for comfort. I also couldn't hold onto his arm like I really wanted to. I felt like a child; Duke was so brave and strong, while I was scared and weak.  
"Lis?" Duke asked quietly, "If you're scared, don't be too shy ta tell me. We can talk quietly if it helps ya."  
"Thank you," I said gratefully.  
"No prob, sweetheart. So, where'd ya come from?"  
"A planet called Earth."  
"Earth? What's it like?"  
I shrugged.

While we talked, I noticed Lis getting a little defensive over this subject.  
"Ya alright?" I inquired with concern.  
"I'm fine, I just don't like talking about Earth that much, I wasn't wanted there. I'm an outcast there," she told me.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Lis, we can talk about somethin' else if ya want," I suggested, "So how old are ya? You're awfully young ta be on your own."  
"I'm almost sixteen, "she told me, "and I can be alone; it's not like I have a choice anyway."  
"Well, now ya do," I said firmly.  
She looked up at me, a confused expression spreading over her as she spoke, "I don't want to be alone anymore, Duke."  
"No one wants ta be alone sweetheart," I assured.  
Just then we heard more shots from a distance; but it was close enough to frighten Lis as she grabbed a hold of my arm. Clinging to me as she trembled slightly from fear. Though I was startled by this, I didn't laugh or speak; I just slowly pulled my arm away and then wrapped it around her as I carefully grasped her shoulder, and pulled her closer to me to comfort her.  
"Calm down Lis, you'll be alright, you're safe wit' me, an' we're almost there."

I felt so embarrassed; but Duke didn't laugh at me. He just let me stay close to him.  
"I'm sorry," I said quietly.  
"Why are ya sorry?"  
"I'm acting like a little kid."  
Duke shook his head, "No you're not, Lis, it's okay ta be scared, an' it doesn't mean you're a little kid. Ya can't force yourself ta be brave all the time; but don't worry. I'll help ya ta feel safe at least."  
"Thank you Duke."  
"No prob, sweetheart."  
Shortly after that we were at the hideout.  
"Okay Lis, I got your uniform right here. Go ahead in that room over there an' change, I'll be out here waitin' for ya," he told me as he pointed towards a side room.

When Lis came out in a uniform exactly like mine, she looked up at me shyly.  
"Lookin' god kid," I said as I watched her blush.  
I smiled at her as I stood, leaning back against a wall with my arms crossed over my chest. She walked over to me and still looked at me. She seemed to be confused, or worried.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
Then I realized that she knew that I was a thief now. The feeling I had dreaded crawled into my heart. The feeling that she didn't trust me, and now wanted to be away from me. I couldn't help but feel an anger taking control of me.

I noticed a hurt expression on Duke's face, and I didn't know why. Had I done something wrong, or said something wrong?  
"Duke, what's wrong?" I enquired with concern.  
"Ya don't trust me do ya, Lis?"  
"I never said that I didn't trust you," I told him, confused by his question.  
"I can see it in your eyes!" He snapped in an angered tone, "Ya don't trust me! No one does!"  
I felt hurt when he turned away, bewildered by what had just happened. We had only known one another for an hour or so, and he was already upset with me. Though I couldn't figure out what I had done or said to make him think that I didn't trust him. Yet how could I not trust him?

"Duke, I do trust you!"  
He still didn't look at me.  
"Please Duke!"

I risked a glance at Lis to find tears brimming her eyes. Seeing for the first time, the mixed colors of them; the sapphire blue, forest green, and golden yellow in an assorted combination of color and beauty. I had never seen such eyes. They were gorgeous.

"Lis, do ya really trust me?" I asked her gently.  
She nodded as a few tears escaped her eyes.  
I sighed, "I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm jus' so used ta others turnin' away from me 'cause of my past."  
Just then she threw her arms around me, "I wouldn't turn away from you, Duke."  
"I'm just scared, Duke, I've never fought anyone before; I have no idea about what's about to happen," she then admitted quietly and honestly.  
Though I was very confused by this sudden brush of care, I soon found myself wrapping my strong arms around her to comfort her.  
"Hey, it'll be alright Lis. When this is over, we'll all go back ta our normal lives," I insisted.  
"Even you?" I heard her ask nervously.  
I stiffened; and then I slowly pulled away from her before I spoke, "I don't honestly know what's goin' ta happen ta me after this."

I felt a sudden worried feeling take over me. Though it wasn't for me; it was for Duke. Of coarse, I didn't mind that he was a thief or not, but I was scared for him. If he went back to a life of crime, he might get caught. The sight of him behind cold metal bars haunted my mind. I didn't want him to end up alone.  
"Duke, what if you get caught?" I questioned, "What will happen to you?"  
He laughed slightly, "I've never been caught before."  
"What will happen if you do?" I repeated fearfully.  
A grim expression spread over his face as he answered solemnly, "I would be sentenced ta a life of prison."  
I shuddered as the image of him caged sent a pain to my chest. The sight of his wrists bound by shackles, while more chains held him down as well. It was frightening, and my mind screamed in protest.  
Then I carefully took his dark hand while I said, "If you do go back to that, please be careful; and if you need someplace to hide, find me."  
He smiled, "Thanks Kid, I'll remember that."  
Though it sounded like he wasn't taking me seriously.  
"I mean it, Duke! If you're freedom is at stake you can always come to me! I won't turn you in! I swear!"  
He looked at me bewildered, "What makes ya think that ya can trust me not ta steal from ya?"  
"Friends trust each other, Duke, "I told him.  
"Thank you sweetheart, I promise that I won't forget," I assured. Duke: Then I asked, "How would I know which house is yours?"  
"I'll keep a candle lit at my window," she promised.  
I smiled, I really wasn't planning on being a thief again; but knowing that I had someone who cared about me either way, it felt really good.

Then she looked at me curiously, as though wanting to ask me something.

"What is it Angel?"

"Are you the one that saved me? Canard told me that a thief rescued me when I crashed here on Puck World. Are you the thief he was talking about?" She enquired in a slightly trembling voice.

I shook my head calmly, "Nah, that wasn't me sweetheart."

Then the hope in her eyes seemed to dim. As though she had been waiting for the moment to ask me and have me answer yes. Though I didn't take back the lie I had told her. She didn't need to know that it was me, I thought. I did feel bad for not telling her; but it just wasn't the time to tell her.

Shortly after, the rest of the team arrived. We met Tanya and Grin.  
Tanya was a scientist with blond hair and pink glasses. Her attire was of a light purple suit. She also had light peach skin.  
Grin was an extremely strong peaceful man. He was at least 7 foot tall. He had a lighter gray colored skin than me. His attire was of a white tank top and burgundy pants.  
Then we were on our way. We were now in the Aerowing headed for Dragonus's headquarters.  
I noticed how nervous Lis was for her hands were drumming against the surface in front of her seat beside me. So I carefully took her by the hand and smiled, "Take it easy, sweetheart. I'll look out for ya."  
At last she smiled back, "Thank you."  
I nodded calmly in response.

Once we were in Dragonus's master tower, I made sure that Lis stayed close. She seemed to have gained more courage, for she wasn't so nervous. She obediently followed Canard's orders and my instructions; and I noticed a spark of fire in her eyes. The spark of life and the will to fight.  
Soon enough everyone was busy doing what we had come to do; Tanya and Mallory were setting a bomb, Wildwing had been sent to draw out Dragonus, and Nosedive had been left on the ship. While the rest of us were left to fight Dragonus's henchmen that had shown up in surprise.

Wraith threw a fireball at us and, while we dodged it, I pushed Lis down before she was hit. Falling on her and shielding her again as best as I could. Though I had been careful to not hit her somehow.  
"Thanks," she said a bit startled as she looked up at me.  
I nodded in a silent reply as I got up, and then helped her up. After, I went to go help the others, while Lis began to fight Chameleon.

I was fighting fairly well until he morphed into a muscle bound lizard and knocked me down. Then he picked me up by the throat, choking me while he punched me I the stomach. I tried to cry out, but I couldn't. Then he threw me down to the ground and pounded on my back. When I felt the pain forced on me I let out a scream.

I heard Lis's scream and I turned around to find Chameleon beating on her. I shot my grappling hook at the ceiling and swung over as I kicked him in the face, causing him to transform back. He retreated while I turned to Lis, she had braced herself for the killing blow and her eyes were closed tight with a fearful expression over her face. It was then that I felt my heart nearly stop, and I realized that I had some feelings for Lis. Even though we'd only known each other for a short time, I cared about her.  
"Lis?" I spoke gently as she looked up at me.  
I then bent down slightly while I offered a hand to help her up. She took my hand and I placed a hand carefully beneath her other arm as I helped her up.  
"Are you alright?" I asked her.  
She nodded, though she still seemed frightened.  
"You saved my life," she said.  
"Of coarse sweetheart, I told ya that I would look out for ya."  
"Thank you."  
"No prob' Lis," I told her with a smile before going to fight again.

I watched as Wraith appeared behind Duke.  
"Care to fight fire with fire?" He snickered as he drew a blade made of flames that went threw Duke's saber and burned a scar across his chest.  
"Duke!" I cried as I ran to him.  
He had his hand over the burn with his head bent down and his teeth clenched in pain. I placed a hand over his while he looked at me startled. Then when we looked up, Wraith did the same to me.

When Lis now put her hand over the burn over her heart, I placed a hand over her's. Then we both looked up to find that Chameleon had joined Wraith as the muscle lizard once again, and they were forcing us to back up. I immediately stepped in front of Lis protectively.  
"Duke?!" I heard her exclaim.  
"I won't let ya get hurt," I assured her.

I felt a new emotion taking over me while Duke protected me. From the moment I met him, I had felt a crush on Duke. Now, I knew it was there. No one had ever stood up to protect me, and I felt that finally; I had someone who understood me.  
Soon enough we were back on the Aerowing again and I watched helplessly as we lost a dear friend, Canard. Tears swelled my eyes as I began to cry for our lost leader and friend while Duke closed the door to the ship. He then looked at me and he carefully embraced me while I cried.

Soon we were on a planet called Earth. We had right away become hockey legends and were now building our headquarters beneath Anaheim California's Arrowhead Pond. I had made sure that Lis's room was built beside mine, we were partners after all.  
When it was all done, I told Lis that she could come to me anytime she needed someone to talk to.

During our first week or so there, Lis had gone out shopping on her own for a little while. Perhaps to get reacquainted with her old home.

Yet after a while, she hadn't returned. I tried to call her on her com, but there was no answer. This worried me, and I soon found myself searching for her. I was in the rink when I stopped in my steps at the sound of someone crying, and I looked around the large room to find her crying in one of the stands. She was curled up in a ball with her knees hugged to her chest. Just crying all alone. My heart ached at the very sight of her like that.

Then I slowly walked over to her, taking a seat beside her without a word or sound. Watching her for a moment, before resting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Her head bolted up, startled, as she looked at me. Though the tears still ran down from those beautiful eyes of hers. She tried to wipe them away, but I had already seen. There was no hiding her tears from me. At least not this time.

"What happened sweetheart?" I enquired.

She looked away, as though ashamed. Though she also seemed to be confused. As though something were bothering her, or even hurting her.

"Lis?"

Now she looked back at me, uncertainty in her eyes.

I was done asking now, and I found myself taking her by the hand. Then I carefully pulled her up to her feet, leading her outside. She only resisted at first, in a startled way. Yet she soon gave in and followed quietly.

Once we were outside, I found out what was wrong. For Lis started to resist again. As though tying to get back inside. Away from the various humans that were walking around. I then looked at her, finding that she was looking away from them.

"Did someone say somethin' ta ya?" I asked now, remembering how Lis had told me before that she was used to feeling unwanted from her own kind.

She nodded quietly. When she did, I turned towards her. Lis tried to pull away again, but I wouldn't let her go.

"Lis, ya can talk ta me ya know," I assured her with a slight smile, "You can trust me."

Lis looked up at me, her eyes still moistened and glistening from her tears, "It's not that I don't trust you, Duke; I just..."

She fell silent now and she seemed to be writhing inside at the moment. Looking as though she needed something, or someone. Yet she was afraid to be close to anyone, even her friends. So I decided to be close to her this time. With that I took her in my arms and held her close to me. While she slowly hugged me in return. Her movements were very timid, and I could tell that she was still unsure of something. Everything about her told me that she was uncertain, and a bit afraid as well.

"Come with me," I then said quietly as I took her by the hand again.

She didn't resist this time. Then Lis followed me up to the roof, while I carefully helped her. Making sure that she didn't fall Soon we were up on the roof of the Pond, just in time to see the setting sun before us. The sky was lit with stunning shades of reds, oranges, pinks, and purples. All mixing together brilliantly.

Once we were there, I told Lis to sit close to me. She did as I said and sat in front of me, leaning while I pulled her back against me.

"Lis, no matter what, I want ya ta know that I'll always be around ta help ya if ya need me," I promised her.

"Thank you Duke," I heard her reply quietly.

Then we watched the sky in complete silence for the rest of the evening. Though I noticed as she occasionally looked up at me; while I smiled at her each time before looking back up at the changing Heavens. Until she fell asleep sitting up against me. No longer troubled or afraid.

I smiled at her sleeping form. After, I carried her back down to our headquarters. Bringing her to her room to rest in. Though, before I left her dreaming in her bed, I promised, "I'll always be here ta take care of ya."

Then I left her there to dream some more.

That same night I woke up when I heard Lis screaming in her room. I didn't hear anything else, so I figured she was having a nightmare. I then heard her wake up. She was crying too. I waited till I heard her come to my door. I scrambled out of bed as soon as I heard her knock. I opened the door to find her looking up at me with tears flowing from her eyes that nearly broke my heart in half.  
"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked gently.  
Just then she threw her arms around me, frightened as she spoke, "All I am is an outcast! That's all I'll ever be!"  
I slowly wrapped my strong arms around her comfortingly.  
"That's not true sweetheart," I whispered, "You're not an outcast. Ya have friends that care a whole lot about ya."

I let her cry for a little longer before I spoke, "Do ya want ta stay here for tonight?"  
"If it's okay with you," she told me.  
"Of coarse it's okay, Lis."  
"Thank you."  
So I offered her the bed while I set up a bed on the floor for myself. We then talked quietly until I noticed she had fallen asleep. I sat up for a moment and looked at her, which was a mistake. For when I looked at her peacefully sleeping form, I had to fight the urge to kiss her. Finally I lay back down and then I fell fast asleep.  
Though the nightmare continued for four more nights; and each night she came to me. On the fifth night, I told her to go see Mallory. Though when a hurt expression spread over her as she began to turn away, I quickly, yet carefully grabbed her arm. She looked up at me confused.  
"I'm sorry Lis, it's jus' that I'm tired, but you can always come ta me if ya need ta talk," I assured.  
She smiled as she hugged me, "Thank you Duke."  
"No prob' sweetheart. Jus' wait here while I go get some coffee, an' I'll be right back."  
When I came back I found Lis hugging her knees to her chest as she sat on the little sofa in my room. She was trying not to cry, and she looked very lonely.  
"Lis, ya alright?" I asked.  
She was quiet before she spoke, "My dream was different this time."  
"What do ya mean Lis?" I questioned as I sat down beside her and set my coffee on the table.  
"You were there this time; I kept calling to you, but you didn't answer. You didn't even seem to care."  
"Ya were callin' ta me?"  
She nodded.  
"An' I didn't come to ya?"  
She nodded once more.

"Lis, I would never do that ta ya. I'm your friend, an' we're partners. If ya ever need me, I'm here for ya. I promise ya sweetheart."

At last she smiled as she hugged me, "Thank you Duke."

I smiled as I hugged her back, "No prob' Angel."  
It was at that moment that I realized that I truly did care for her. My heart that had been locked away for so long now felt again, and it felt for her. It reached out to her. I loved her. Though I decided to wait for a while before I told her; because even though she trusted me, I had doubts about her having feelings for me.  
About two days later the team, except for Tanya, went out in our new Migrator. We soon passed an alley where I noticed a couple being terrorized by a gang.  
As I unfastened my seatbelt I said to the others, "Man, those people ar in trouble, we've gotta help 'em!"  
"No! Finding Dragonus is our first priority," Wildwing told me.  
"Yeah, besides, why should we get involved with the humans' problems?!" Nosedive questioned.  
"Hey, I've been on the wrong side of the law, and if we don't fight evil, where ever we find it, then we're no better than Dragonus himself!" I argued.  
As I said this, I noticed Lis smiling at me. It was the first time I noticed how she seemed to look at me. It was a way that no one had ever looked at me before, as a hero.

"He's right, let's go," Wildwing agreed finally as we turned around.  
With that we became crime fighters.

We were now fighting Dragonus's henchmen again when Dragonus himself appeared.  
"You three take the controls," he ordered his men as he now approached us, "When we're over the city, blast it into rubble. I'll handle these pests."  
"Not without a fight, Dragonus!" Duke yelled as he bravely stepped forward with his saber drawn.  
I suddenly felt my heart leap to my throat as I feared for Duke's life. Something had triggered a great deal of emotion with me; emotions I couldn't remember ever feeling before. They were new and strange to me. Yet they were a good feeling all the same. It was then that I realized that for the first time in my life, I had fallen in love.

This was even more brought to my attention when the red lizard attacked all of us. Sending us into different directions. Though Duke, Nosedive, and Mallory had been sent flying towards a high stack of oil cans. Then Dragonus shot at the cans, causing them to come crashing down over them.

"NO!" I cried fearfully as I shakily got up and then ran to the pile.

With that I started to pull on the heavy cans. Trying with all my strength to pull them off of my friends. Hoping that they were alright somehow. Though my muscles screamed in protest, I kept going; and I kept pulling. I was barely able to move just one when the others started moving and away from the center of the pile. I watched in hope as my three friends pushed the cans away from themselves; and I could hardly keep myself from throwing my arms around one of them. That one...was Duke.

"Easy Lis, we're okay," he assured me quietly.

I then looked at Mallory and Nosedive, and they nodded assurringly. After, we got up and found that Wildwing was at last putting on the mask that had been given to him. At last accepting that he was our leader. Then he began to fight the saurian overlord with a new bravery gathered together. While we watched proudly.

At least we were watching proudly. Yet the fight was interrupted when Tanya and Grin destroyed the main engine of the raptor, and we were forced to retreat. When we finally got away, we assured Wildwing that we'd beat Dragonus someday soon. Now that we had our leader.

Meanwhile, I thought about what I had just realized not too long ago about Duke. For the first time in my life, I was in love. Though I promised to keep it hidden for now. I thought for sure that he wouldn't really care for the feelings of a teenager. I figured that he'd want a grown woman, someone that could make him happy. Yet when I thought of it that way, I felt a great pain take over my heart. However, I didn't let anyone else see that.  
Soon we were back at the Pond, and I was starting to feel better as I looked at each one of my new friends and teammates. Finally I belonged somewhere with others; and I was no longer an outcast. Also, I knew that someday we would defeat Dragonus. No matter what it took. Though for now, we weren't worried about it.

That's how it all started. That's how I met the team; and that's how I realized that I wasn't alone from the moment I landed on Puck World. I wasn't going to be alone again. For we all new, that a lot was approaching for us. Adventures that would slowly form us into a close family that would fight to stay that way.


End file.
